


Somebody you should meet

by talkaboutartassholes



Series: to be sound (or to feel saved again) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ironfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutartassholes/pseuds/talkaboutartassholes
Summary: Summary inside to avoid spoilers***Russian translation is now available***





	Somebody you should meet

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Tony survives the snap and it's about time his kids met.
> 
> A/N: I wrote this instead of either my next bingo fic or my next Everybody, Meet Peter fic because I couldn't get it out of my head. It's short and has no plot but it needed to be written
> 
> Russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8191211) thanks to 8salfeti8!

_“We won, Mr. Stark. We Won. You did it, sir.”_

_“Pete.”_

_“I’m right here.”_

_“I got you back.”_

_“You sure did. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Peter,”_ He felt Pepper pull him away. _“We’ve got to get him to medical.”_

**

Doctor Strange had opened up a portal to his hospital. It was where Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter now sat as they watched Tony’s unconscious form and prayed to the sound of his heartbeat. Bruce/Hulk said that Tony was stable enough and Strange seemed to agree, so now all they could do was wait. Wait for him to wake up, wait for Dr. Cho to try and fix his arm, wait for some relief from the pressure growing in all they’re chests.

Peter wasn’t sure how long they’d been congregated together in the small hospital room. Long enough for May to have gotten there. Long enough for them to have had their own tearful reunion. Long enough for those grateful tears to pass and for new fearful ones to take their place. And then Doctor Strange came to check up on Tony and made a surprised noise. It got the attention of everyone in the room.

Strange double checked Tony’s brain waves before smiling at the small group that had gathered. “He’s waking up.”

Pepper started to tear up, May pulled him close, and Rhodey stood. “I’ll call Happy. It’ll take them a while to get here.”

Peter didn’t know who ‘them’ was or why Happy wasn’t here already but he was too busy being engulfed by Pepper’s hug and trying to figure out if he was laughing or crying to give much thought to it. Pepper released him just enough to get a look at his face. She wiped the tears she found there before pulling him back to her. 

“I know. I know, Pete.” She spoke it softly into his hair, then stood and hugged May. 

“Our boys are gonna be okay.” May’s voice broke as she pulled away.

Pepper gave her a watery smile and turned back to Tony. She sat on the edge of his hospital bed and gathered up his good hand in both of her’s. A small kiss was placed on the back of his hand and she brushed the air out of his face. “Tony, honey, wake up.” The sheets below her rustled from Tony’s slow, sleepy movements as he started to wake. “You did it, you won. Don’t you want your prize?”

Tony made a noise in the back of his throat and his face scrunched up in confusion. “Pep?”

“Yeah, honey, it’s me.” Even though Peter couldn’t see her face, Pepper’s voice made it clear she was holding back tears. “Can you look at me, Tony? Can you open your eyes?”

Slowly but surely Tony opened his eye. Peter could see the confusion on his face as he took in his surroundings and then there was a moment of recognition and his eyes flew back to Pepper. “Peter. Is he- where? Did I-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. He’s right here.” Pepper turned to him then, but Peter was glued to his seat. He stared at her with wide, fearful eyes before turning to his Aunt. May just smiled at him and nodded her head Tony’s direction. 

Peter stood slowly and crossed the short distance to Tony’s bed. With a reassuring smile, Pepper vacated her position on the bedside to make room for him. He could tell the moment he entered Tony’s field of vision as his face morphed from concern to a look Peter wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. His eyes were soft and caring and it looked like all the worry in the world had faded from his life.

“Peter.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” He sat softly on Tony’s bed, afraid to jostle him too much.

Tony reached his good hand up to Peter’s face, holding it gently. Peter could see the tears forming in the corners of his mentor’s eyes and had to cast his own glance down to try and avoid them himself.

Rhodey chose this moment to re-enter the room. “Just got off the phone, they’ll be here in 20 minutes.”

Tony dropped his hand and smiled at his friend. “Rhodey.”

“Hey, Tones. You better prepare yourself, the Iron Princess is on her way.”

Peter’s brow furrowed as he looked between Rhodey and Mr. Stark. “Who? Iron Princess?”

Tony looked at Pepper, “You didn’t tell him?” His hand covered his mouth, concealing the pure joy held there.

“Figured you’d want to.” She was smiling now too and the sudden change in the atmosphere only provided Peter with more confusion.

“What’s going on?” He looked to May when no one else seemed to want to answer him, but she only smiled and shook her head. He turned back to Tony. “Mr. Stark?”

Tony’s eyes were shining as he spoke next, “You’re gonna love her, Pete. She already loves you. I tell her stories about you at bedtime, you’re her favorite superhero.”

Peter’s eyes widened as realization hit him, “No.” He looked to Pepper for confirmation and saw her bright smile and watery eyes. “You-you-” His head whipped back to Tony and his own eyes started to fill with happy tears. He cleared his throat. “Uh, what-what’s her name?”

“Morgan.” Peter had never seen Tony smile so wide. “She’s the best little girl I could have asked for.”

“And you-you told her about me?”

“She asked one day. Who was in the photo with Dad.” Tony was ‘Dad’ now. There was a little girl in the world who would grow up with the absolute pleasure of having him as a father. And Peter didn’t think he could be happier at that moment. “I know you always said that if me and Pep had kids you were gonna be the best uncle ever but I thought the title brother fit better. Hope that’s okay.”

Apparently, happier was possible. His whole chest filled with so much love he wasn’t sure he could contain it. He leaned forward, careful of Tony’s injuries, and wrapped him in a hug. Technically they had only done this the once, on the battlefield, but Peter figured this was as good a time as any to form a habit. “That’s, like, the most okay, Mr. Stark.”

Fifteen minutes, a whole lot of stories, and a fair amount of tears later, Hulk (Bruce?) poked his head into the room. “They’re on their way up.”

“Thanks, Bruce.” Pepper stood and made her way across the small room. “I’m gonna meet them at the elevator, prepare Morgan.”

Everyone nodded, no context was necessary, Tony didn’t look...great at the moment. No 4-year-old was ever going to be prepared to see their dad like that. The room grew silent after Pepper left, everyone waiting in bated breath for the little girl that seemed to own all their hearts already.

May had gone home to get changes of clothes for the both of them, aware that he wasn’t going anywhere until Tony was and she wasn’t going anywhere without him, so they would probably be here a couple days. He wished now that she was here though, as sudden nerves filled him. He was about to meet the person who was probably the most important anything to Tony, and that was terrifying. Even if she wasn’t in kindergarten yet.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened again and Pepper walked in, clinging tight to her hand was the most adorable little girl that Peter had ever seen. She had Tony’s hair and his big brown eyes and Peter was sure he loved her already.

It was clear the moment she caught sight of her dad because she let go of her iron grip on Pepper’s hand and ran to the bed. “Daddy!” She stopped short at the edge and looked up at his partially burned face hesitantly. “Mommy says I have to be careful with you. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, baby. Why don’t you hop up here and give me a hug?” He patted the empty space on the bed next to him.

“Tony…” Pepper’s voice was warning but she didn’t stop Morgan from clumsily climbing on to the bed.

“I know, Pep. But I just saved the universe, so I think I should be allowed to hug my daughter.” He pulled the small girl into his side and buried his face in her hair. She wasn’t big enough yet to get her arms all the way around him so there wasn’t any real danger of her bothering his injured side. 

After a moment Tony kissed the top of her head and gave a light tickle to her side. Morgan laughed and tried to squirm out of his grasp. “Hey, guess what Morgana?”

She sat up cross-legged and stared at Tony with big eyes. “What?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Tony looked at him over the girl’s head and smiled. “Somebody I think you’ll want to meet.”

Morgan followed his gaze, turning her entire torso around where she sat. She looked at Peter for a moment and then gasped, spinning back Tony. “Is that my big brother?”

“Sure is. Why don’t you go say hi?”

Peter watched as Morgan scooted off the bed. He got up from his chair and knelt down to her eye level. He knew he didn’t look the best either, still in his suit, a black eye that had only half healed, and there were definitely still tear tracks on his cheeks. That didn’t stop Morgan from giving him the best hug he’d probably ever received though. 

“Hey, Morgan, I’m Peter.”

“I know.” She pulled back and looked up at him with a confidence that could only come from having Pepper Potts and Tony Stark as your parents. “Daddy tells me stories about you. He says that you’re a pain in his butt, but he loves you anyway.”

“Oh does he now? Well, I’m sure I’ve got some stories about Dad-” Everyone in the room was kind enough not to mention the noise of the heart monitor skipping. “-that he’d love for you to hear.”

Tony cleared his throat but the bravado in his voice as he spoke was clearly fake. “Hey now, Parker, don’t go turning my own kid against me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Peter smiled mischievously up at him and added, “Dad.” His smile grew as the heart monitor skipped again and the rest of the room tried to hide their snickering.

“Oh no,” Tony’s head fell back to the bed in mock terror as he looked to Pepper. “This team up is too powerful, what have I done?” 

“You mean giving our mastermind of a daughter her own personal superhero?” Pepper deadpanned back at him.

“Hey!” Tony looked playfully offended. “I’m her personal superhero!”

“Tony, you have two genius children and one of them is actually Spider-Man, did you not think they were gonna team up against us?” Pepper rolled her eyes at him. “They could probably take over the world if they wanted.”

Peter stood, picked Morgan up, and cast the same mischievous smile at Pepper. “Don’t give her any ideas, Mom.” Pepper’s eyes went wide at the title and Peter was pretty sure the people in the room at the end of the hall could hear Col. Rhodes laughter. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to say no to that face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, but tbh I wrote this entirely for myself. This is my canon moving forward because fuck the end of endgame, am I right? I saw endgame on the 25th and haven't been able to write since because I couldn't cope. so this is my way of coping. feel free to live with me in my land of denial, all are welcome.
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think or stop on over to my tumblr @[tstarkapologist](https://tstarkapologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
